A Lesson Learned
by smanfan
Summary: Rogue and Logan share a close friendship that may be turning into something more, but then the water hits them. ROGAN/Review please!/One shot for now.


_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

_-Takes place after X1. One shot for now, review and let me know if you would like to see this turn into a full story._

**A LESSON LEARNED**

**By smanfan**

The mansion was buzzing with life as usual, and the many residents shuffled down the halls. It was a Saturday, so many of the students were filling their time in the REC room playing pool, or watching movies. Rogue however found herself drifting towards the door as usual. It had been about a month since she had broken up with Bobby, but they were still friends even though it had not worked out. Her gloved hand opened up the back door and she stepped out onto the sprawling green side lawn. It was quiet here, and peaceful. Most of the other students spent their time in the backyard playing basketball and such. Not Rogue, she liked the empty green space on the side of the mansion.

She heard a pair of heavy boots dragging across the lawn, approaching her from behind, and along with it came the smell of cigar smoke. She peered over her shoulder, streaks of pale hair falling over her dark eyes. "Hi Logan" She offered him a small smile and turned to face him. "Hey kid, watcha doing?" He threw the cigar down, and stomped it out into the grass. His dark hair was in an odd array of spikes, that somehow suited him perfectly. It was a warm day, so he had finally taken off his leather jacket and was wearing a simply white t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Nothing, enjoying the quiet I guess" Rogue responded, shrugging her shoulders. She felt completely at ease in Logan's presence, a huge contrast to all the other residents who tended to be a little afraid…. And for good reason. One never knew when Logan was going to pop out those adamantium claws. The only guarantee was that if he was around Rogue, they had a better chance of him behaving. "I know what you mean, this place is damn loud. I don't get how you stand it sometimes." Logan said, referring to when Rogue was in the middle of a crowd of her class mates, playing cards or yelling about new video game system that had recently been installed. "You know Logan, they are my age. Why don't you just talk to them?" He shook his head, looking at her like she was insane. "No, Marie, for some reason you don't get on my nerves. Plus if I go being nice to everyone, that might ruin my image." A mocking smirk crossed his face. Rogue simply rolled her eyes, Logan could be the tough guy he wanted to be with everyone else, but she knew deep down there was a nice guy buried in there. Even if he tried to deny it.

For a moment or two they simply watched one another. She getting lost in his warm golden eyes, he in turn becoming drowned in the dark pools that were hers. Logan took a step forward, and just as he started to lean down…. Rain started pouring down on them. Wait, no, the sun was still shining. "Damned sprinklers!" He snarled, a steady growl rumbling from his chest as his claws slid out of his knuckles in aggravation. Logan hated water unless he was in the shower. Rogue gasped as the cold water hit her, literally drenching her from the four powerful sprinklers that marked the side yard. But she could not contain her laughter as she looked at a very angry Wolverine scowling before her. "You better stop laughing at me kid " He grumbled. Anyone else would have gulped and run for it, but not Rogue, she just kept on giggling and threw back on her on words at him. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Without a word Logan let his claws slide back into his skin, then reached forward and picked the girl up in his arms and started walking closer to the sprinkler. "Logan no! C'mon I won't laugh I promise!" Yet the smile was still on her face and she struggled to get out of his grip. However Rogue was no match for Logan and finally gave in as he stopped close to the sprinkler so she was continuously drenched in a freezing stream of water. She was at least grateful she had on a black long sleeved shirt. Logan's shirt however was glued to him now, and pretty much transparent. She found she certainly did not mind the view. "Okay Logan please! I learned my lesson! Never laugh at Wolverine" He finally gave in and turned way from the water, and placed her safely by the mansion wall. Logan's hair was sopping wet and hanging into his eyes, but a small grin was still on his face. Rogue could not help but think of how adorable he looked. Yes, for once she was referring to Wolverine as 'cute'.

Logan did his best to keep his eyes on her face, and continued to remind himself that this was a teenager standing in front of him so should not be checking her out. "I'm glad you learned something today." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She stated simply, as if the whole being drenched did not bother her at all. "Your lucky I like you." He grumbled, shaking his head at her.

Meanwhile, the pair of unlikely friend had no idea they had been watched the entire time. Scott, Jean, and Storm had been on the second floor library doing some research for the Professor. Storm had looked out the window first when she heard Logan's snarling as the sprinklers went off. Eventually Jean and Scott wandered over, wondering what had caught her attention.

Now with Logan and Rogue out of sight, Scott shook his head, a frown on his face. He had a bad feeling about Logan's soft spot for Rogue, he was not a good influence on a growing teenager. Jean gently placed a hand on his arm "Scott, don't worry. Logan cares about her, it's not like he's inviting her to bars with him." Storm looked over at the two of them a knowing, and slightly amused look in her eye. "I think Logan cares about her a lot more than he, or any of us have realized." She said smoothly, not doubting her new idea in the least.


End file.
